FAQ
Q''': How do I increase my Territory? It seems to stay stuck! '''A: Your Territory will only expand a certain amount, to increase this, seperate your temples in a manner their territory does not touch each other. At Castle Age you can learn a skill called Prosytelize which expands the sphere of influence for your "City" and each of your temples. For more info check How_to_Expand_yourTerritory_and_Tips_for_Surrounded_Players Q''': How do I build a temple on the worldmap? '''A: First you need to build a "city" building in your city, then you worship at the "city" to get territory (the green aura), once you have that you can click the patch that you want to build a temple at and click "build religious site". You need a spare Missionary to do this. Q''': I built a temple but I'm not getting much green here, am I forgetting something? '''A: You have to worship at the temple to increase the territory, it might take up to 2 hours before a visible aura appears. Q''': I built and worshipped at a temple/"city" but my territory won't increase! Why isn't it working for me? '''A: You are probably in someone elses territory, you can attempt missionizing near his temple and defame it, if you manage to get it to zero civilization points you can destroy it. If the other person is too powerful you could ask them if they could move it, there is no way to force away someone elses territory by yourself if it's too powerful. Q''': Help, my Loyalty is low what do I do? '''A: Build or upgrade buildings. Building or upgrading buildings gives 5 loyalty for each building, even if you build cheap and fast walls. You can also buy Loyalty for 10k gold each point. Just donate it in the Town Center building. Only 1 donation allowed per day. Q:How do I merchant? A: check the Merchanting page or the guides on merchanting at Merchant_Tutorial and Merchant_Tutorial_2 Q''': How do I see my Spirituality points? '''A: Either click on your city on the worldmap or look yourself up in Ranks. Q''': Why can't I evolve into a new age? '''A: Click the Evolution button (top-middle of screen, a green arrow) and look at the criteria for evolving to the next age, you probably forgot to complete one of the requirements. Q''': Is there any way to remove the hero from Arena after applying? '''A: Yes, click "cancel". Q''': How can I travel over water? '''A: Your hero/merchant will automaticly turn into a ship once it hits the water. Q''': What do I do with my merchant? '''A: In Feudal Age, build a Trade Post. Load up some gold onto your merchant and send him to a villiage or Famous City. In a village or Famous City, you can buy goods. After that send your merchant to a Famous City. You can only sell things in Famous Cities, so sell your goods for a high profit and get more gold. For more information, see Merchanting. Q''': How do I use hero skill name here? '''A: First, let your hero Learn the skill in the Hero menu. Second, battle a monster. When the a monster is close enough, click the skill and a target will appear. Hover that target over the target monster and click the target monster with the target, multiple times if it doesn't work at first. Some skills are passive, like the Concentration skill, where you simply have to press it to get the effect. For more information, see Hero Skills. Q''': Where can I find Hero Skills? '''A: You get 4 skills from Main Tasks (3 early on, and 1 in empire age), But the others are dropped in lairs, though the ratio of drops is fairly low Q''': What do those green/yellow/red stars next to peoples city names mean? '''A: It's an indication of activity, Green has been active in the past 24 hours, Yellow has been inactive for more then 24 hours, Red has been inactive for over 7 full days. Q''': Why are some stars next to hero names different from others? '''A: The star designates Carnage rank, thus different names means they are higher ranked in carnage.